Draculisa
• • - A vampire and a human. }} Draculisa is the het ship between Dracula and Lisa from the Castlevania fandom. Canon 1455 Lisa arrives at a very large castle, and enters when the doors allow her. Once inside, she see's a ,man standing at the top of the stairs. She introduces herself and says that she want to become a doctor. The man disappears and sneaks around her, accusing her of disturbing him to learn spells. She says that she is not a witch, and wants to know more about the sciences. She's out of options, and heard that the man who lives there has knowledge. He appears behind her, and introduces himself as Vlad Dracula Tepes. Trying to scare her away, he asks what she has to trade, and not many people enter his home. She brushes him off and says that she should be teaching him manners. She's become a guest in his home and hasn't offered her a drink or taken her coat. He accuses her of wearing crosses or loading up with silver or garlic in superstition. She explains that she's not interested in superstition, just healing people and asks for his help. He notices how different she is from other humans. She sarcastically offers that she can teach him to tolerate people. He laughs and asks where her village is, as she observes that he doesn't travel much. He says that he does, since the Castle can travel wherever, but she suggests that he travel like people, he might like it. He offers her his laboratory, fascinating her. She tells him that he could teach people how the world really works, it would make the world better. He can start with her, just as she does with him. He bows to her and decides that he like her and they get started. 1475 In Tragoviste, Lisa is taken by the church and put to Pyre for accusations of being a witch. As she burns, she screams to not take revenge on the villagers, since they do not understand. Dracula returns to his home from travel to find the place burned to the ground. An old woman comes by and asks if he is Lisa's husband, which he confirms. He asks where she is, and the woman sadly explains that she was accused of witchcraft and taken by the Bishop. He asks if they were holding her at the cathedral, but the woman says that Lisa is dead by now. Dracula cries blood, as he recounts how Lisa asked him to live like a mortal man for her, He becomes angry at how he had traveled that way, slowly, too slow to save her. His eyes glow red and fire begins to appear. He tells the woman that the last kindness he will do in Lisa's name is too warn the woman to leave Wallachia, and disappears. As the fire finishes burning, Dracula appears in the fire and demands to know what happened to Lisa. The Bishop says that she was a witch, but Dracula tells him that she was a woman of scientist, and the only redeemable thing about humanity. He tells them that they have a year to leave Wallachia before he destroys every trace of humanity left, and disappears. 1476 Dracula appears to the people of Tragoviste on the anniversary of Lisa's death. He reminds them that they had a year to leave, and instead chose to celebrate the day. They had their chance, and unleashes an army on the people. Moments Witchbottle * The old woman mentions how Lisa talked about Dracula. * Dracula tells Alucard that the only reason he tolerated humanity was Lisa. * Dracula believes that there are no more innoccents in Lisa's death. * Dracula tells the demons to kill the humans for Lisa. Children Adrian Tepes Adrian, occasionnally known as Alucard, is the only child between Dracula and Lisa. A dhampir, Adrian posses most if not all of Dracula's abilities. He also feels the need to honor his mother after her death, even if it means killing Dracula. Fanon Fans of the animated series initially enjoyed their relationship seen at the start of the series, despite how little was seen. Most people were also quick to gravitate to Lisa, and feel that Dracula was justified in wanting to avenge her death. On AO3, Draculisa is the most written ship for both characters. It is also the fourth most written ship in the Castlevania (Cartoon) and Castlevania series tags. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : Trivia * In the Castlevania video games, Lisa is the second wife of Dracula, while in the animated series, she is the first. Variations :Tepes Family refers the ship between Dracula, Lisa, and Adrian Tepes Navigation